


221Д, или голос скрипки

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс прав: скука опасна, из-за неё мы поддаёмся нашим слабостям. Холмса тянет к раствору кокаина. Меня тянет к Холмсу.





	1. Жара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [221D, or The Vocal Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105803) by [Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin/pseuds/Penguin). 



В городе жару переносить ещё тяжелее. Очень душно, а из-за того, что тепло отражается от стен и булыжной мостовой, кажется, будто к тебе прикасается что-то живое с влажной и грязной шерстью. Вокруг запах ржавчины, гниль и вонь, скрип дверей и окон, изнурённые жарой потные раздражительные люди. 

Вторую неделю беспощадная влажная жара держит под непроницаемым колпаком город − и в течение последних пяти дней Холмс не находит себе места. 

И играет.

Миссис Хадсон уехала на побережье навестить свою племянницу, и я завидую им: ведь там есть прохладный морской бриз, у меня же − лишь окно гостиной. А по вечерам − ещё и визг скрипки. Иногда он срывается в резкое стаккато, похожее на презрительный смех, и это действует мне на нервы. Нет, я не возражаю против игры Холмса − наоборот. Даже в те моменты, когда он играет в одиночестве, я, затаив дыхание, стою перед закрытой дверью в его спальню − но только тогда, когда он _играет_. Сегодня вечером он создаёт дисгармоничный шум.

Он − опытный исполнитель, чья техника всё ещё шлифуется и совершенствуется, но он компенсирует это своей захватывающей дух способностью заставить инструмент передать настроение, атмосферу, эмоцию. Он может заставить его смеяться и рыдать, шипеть как змея и кричать как испуганное животное. Что бы он не чувствовал и не желал − его скрипка выражает это в своём пении. Но сейчас я не уверен, что её голос передаёт что-то, кроме безысходного раздражения от жары.

Визг прекращается, и Холмс снова начинает бродить взад и вперёд. 

Я ухожу в свою комнату.

Поздний вечер; створчатое окно открыто. Скинув всю одежду, я ложусь на кровать, лишь немного прикрывшись простынёй. Влажный воздух липнет к коже; скрипка поёт. Я дышу и слушаю. Да, сейчас она поёт; её голос, одновременно резкий и жалобный, говорит о воздержании и желании: быстрая и мутная река, сдерживаемая берегами, торопится к морю.

С помощью игры на скрипке Холмс изгоняет скуку − именно этим он сейчас занимается. Ничего не происходит при таком адском зное, ничего достаточно сложного, чтобы потребовались его услуги. Слишком жарко для того, чтобы измышлять заговоры и запутанные преступления, а насилие в семье, удары топором и выстрелы с близкого расстояния не могут бросить вызов разуму калибра Холмса.

Когда ему нечем заняться, он скучает, а когда он скучает, он достаёт шприц из сафьянового(1) футляра. Но теперь этот источник облегчения недоступен, к тому же он хочет не того, что делает с ним кокаин: ему просто нужен тот же эффект − лекарство от скуки. 

Именно поэтому он берёт скрипку. И она поёт о непреодолимой тяге и безжалостном желании; она кричит об оргазме и освобождении. И её звук сегодня вечером, скользя в темноте по моей коже и прикасаясь к позвоночнику от шеи до копчика, рождает под моими веками непристойные и одновременно поэтичные образы. Я представляю, как Холмс играет обнажённым, а его кожа блестит от пота. Его глаза закрыты, и он слегка раскачивается под музыку, в унисон с ней. Зажжённая лампа освещает его силуэт, блики бегут по гладкой сияющей коже, а когда он поворачивается в профиль, я вижу, что он полностью возбуждён из-за собственной музыки. Сатир на греческой вазе.

Вжавшись лицом в подушку и со стоном нырнув рукой под простыню, я, начав с медленного ритма, двигаюсь всё быстрее, успевая за мелодией. Темп увеличивается − моя рука подчиняется. Представляя Холмса под собой, я, закрыв глаза и часто дыша через рот, теряюсь в наслаждении. Потом я на несколько секунд исчезаю из этого мира − а по возвращении обнаруживаю себя ещё более липким, чем прежде. Вытеревшись рубашкой, я засыпаю под звуки скрипки.

***

Сейчас я уже не могу установить тот поворотный пункт, где я сделал ошибку в идентификации моего влечения к Холмсу − нет, теперь не влечения, а моего желания к нему − не успев принять меры к его нейтрализации. После этого его уже было невозможно проигнорировать. Первое что поразило меня, когда мы встретились, была его энергия, второе − удивительные серые глаза, третье − красота и то, как он всегда прекрасно контролирует своё тело, несмотря на высокий рост и некоторую угловатость. Когда мне приходится видеть Холмса на боксёрском ринге, у меня неизменно перехватывает дыхание. Натяжение и перекатывание мышц. Кожа и кровь. Я беспокоюсь о нём как друг и доктор − но, главным образом, я неотрывно смотрю.

***

Тяжелая, всепроникающая влажность делает газету такой пористой и рыхлой на ощупь, что страницы при переворачивании рвутся. Я её листаю только во время завтрака и вот уже несколько дней ничего не хочу знать о мире. На дворе − просвещённые времена технического прогресса, но при этом, перейдя от паровых двигателей Boulton & Watt к электрическим железным дорогам, от прядильной машины к говорящему телеграфу(2), мы приговариваем мужчин к каторжным работам за то, что они любят друг друга, а принуждая поэтов к однообразному механическому труду, увечим их тела и разрушаем их души.

Слишком жарко, чтобы куда-то выходить, но я всё равно отправляюсь на прогулку. Прохаживаясь в парке, я стараюсь держаться в тени. У воздуха − вкус металла; у Темзы − болезненный цвет, и она пахнет серой.

− Из-за этой проклятой погоды я постоянно чувствую себя так, как будто я пьян, − замечает Холмс, когда мы вместе курим после ужина. − Причем пил скверный дешёвый бренди. Вам знакомо это ощущение? 

− Я бы не стал пить скверный дешёвый бренди... − рассеянно замечаю я. 

Холмс откладывает свою трубку: 

− Однако вы ужасный сноб, Уотсон. Иногда я пью что приходится. 

− Но тому, чтобы _что-либо_ выпить, вы предпочтёте ваш шприц, − парирую я.

Мы оба раздражены. Открытое настежь окно не приносит облегчения; воздух в комнате тяжёл и неподвижен. 

− Вы правы, − с неожиданной кроткой грустью говорит Холмс и, вздохнув, откидывается назад, вытягивая руки вдоль спинки дивана и задевая мою шею. Вспомнив лихорадочные образы, теснившиеся в моей голове прошлой ночью, я пытаюсь не покраснеть. − Мне необходимо что-то, чтобы избежать скуки, − добавляет он.

В этот момент я весьма сожалею, что упомянул шприц. Холмс борется со своей слабостью, и я не хочу ничего добавлять к его бремени. Мне становится неуютно и тревожно из-за моей несправедливости.

− Вы для меня не сыграете? − спрашиваю я, чтобы сменить тему и отвлечь наше внимание от наркотиков.

Он обращает на меня проницательный взгляд своих удивительных глаз: 

− Я постоянно играл всю неделю.

− Я хотел бы услышать что-то от начала до конца, а не два фрагмента отсюда и три оттуда. − И я улыбаюсь, предлагая мир и согласие. − Я ведь прав, есть разница между игрой только для себя и игрой для чужих ушей?

− Дааа, − задумчиво произносит он, и его внимательный взгляд задерживается на моём лице. 

− Итак, вы сыграете? − переспрашиваю я. − Я прошу вас. 

Он хмурится, затем улыбается и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумывает и пожимает плечами. Вставая с дивана, он произносит только одно слово: 

− Хорошо.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Сафья́н − кожа козы, продубленная сумахом и выкрашенная в какой-нибудь из ярких цветов.  
(2) − Говорящий телеграф − Так называли первые телефоны.


	2. Первая часть

Через минуту или две он возвращается со Страдивари − это означает, что он отнёсся к моей просьбе серьёзно. Обрадовавшись, я расслабляюсь и смотрю на него. Мы оба − в рубашках: никаких жилетов, манжет или воротничков. При такой жаре приличия ни к чему. Рукава рубашки Холмса закатаны, горло − открыто, а его волосы от влажности завиваются. Я привык к его внешности, но при этом бывают моменты, и они нередки, когда его красота меня изумляет. В суете нашей повседневной жизни или когда мы заняты расследованием, мне удаётся забыть о ней или задвинуть подобные мысли подальше, но когда им можно дать волю, я не могу насмотреться на его лицо и тело (пусть скрытое одеждой), и их красота поражает меня всё сильнее и сильнее. 

Холмс прав: скука опасна, из-за неё мы поддаёмся нашим слабостям. Холмса тянет к раствору кокаина. Меня тянет к Холмсу. 

− Я рад, что вы попросили меня сыграть, − говорит он; его глаза блестят в свете лампы. Раздражение из них ушло, заменившись на что-то другое – если бы это не был Холмс, я назвал бы это нерешительностью: он словно находится на грани того, чтобы что-то мне сказать, но каждый раз себя останавливает. − Я хотел бы сыграть кое-что именно для вас, − тихо продолжает он. − Садитесь поудобнее, Уотсон, сделайте глоток-другой любимого напитка – я полагаю, что у нас есть порто или даже бренди. Не дешёвый, − добавляет он.

Рассмеявшись, я наливаю себе стакан порто и, удобно устроившись в углу дивана, наслаждаюсь трепетом ожидания: Холмс будет играть для меня, а я в это время смогу его изучать. 

− Что я услышу?

− Сегодняшний концерт, − серьёзно отвечает он, − будет включать в себя музыку Камиля Сен-Санса и Шерлока Холмса.

Удивившись, я наклоняюсь вперёд и смотрю на него, опираясь локтями о колени и медленно вращая в руках стакан. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что моё восхищение Холмсом достигло предела, он делает что-то, открывающее новую грань его личности и поражающее меня с новой силой. 

− Я не знал, что вы ещё и композитор.

− Неопытный, вы же понимаете, − торопливо отвечает он. − Но если никто не сочиняет музыку, которую вы хотели бы играть, что ещё можно сделать?

Да, вот так для Холмса всё просто. Потеряв дар речи, я откидываюсь назад. Он стоит, тоже храня молчание, сосредоточенно уставившись на ковёр и поглаживая длинными пальцами завиток(1) скрипки. Спустя какое-то время он говорит:

− Я начну с _«Пляски смерти»_ (2). − Усмехнувшись, он ловит мой взгляд. − Но я боюсь, что вы должны будете представить оркестр, а также непосредственно саму пляску.

Его глаза − чертовски глубоки; его лицо − чертовски прекрасно. У меня пересыхает во рту, и внезапно мне больше не хочется музыки. Всё, что я хочу − забрав скрипку из рук Холмса, поцеловать его, предложив сыграть иную симфонию, где инструментами будут наши тела. Но я подавляю это желание, считая его в этот момент недостойным, и пытаюсь успокоиться. Сегодня вечером Холмс находится на сцене по моей просьбе. Я − аудитория, перед которой он будет выступать. И в то же время я − его пленник.

Аккуратно установив скрипку под подбородком, Холмс поднимает смычок. Моё воображение достаточно яркое, и я легко могу представить, как он играет при поддержке нескольких инструментов или даже оркестра. Я не без труда представляю готическую картинку: зловещее кладбище со стонущими деревьями, черты его бледного лица, освещённого белой, как мел, луной. Одинокий скрипач, окружённый танцующими скелетами, которые судорожно двигаются и пугающе улыбаются. Несмотря на жару, я начинаю дрожать, когда музыка − жуткая и тревожная, − заполняет комнату, превратившись в лихорадочный танец. У инструмента более скрипучий звук, чем обычно, возможно, это один из экспериментов Холмса с канифолью. Через некоторое время я ловлю себя на том, что уже не столько слушаю музыку, сколько наблюдаю за порхающими пальцами и затуманенным взглядом музыканта. После высокого крещендо и крика петуха следует тихое окончание, и я выдыхаю.

Мне хочется аплодировать, но сейчас подобное выражение восхищения кажется неуместным, как будто я разрушу этим мистическое, опасное и сладостное наваждение, охватившее нас обоих. Холмс выходит из транса первым, опускает инструмент, но линия его плеч ещё хранит напряжение. Я с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не предложить ему терапевтический массаж, понимая, что это всего лишь жалкий и слабый повод для того, чтобы к нему прикоснуться.

− Теперь, − говорит он, − давайте развеселим нас кое-чем неординарным. − Он мне улыбается. − Несколько лет назад Сент-Санс сочинил короткие миниатюры о животных – слонах, львах, птицах(3)... забавные вещицы, довольно талантливые. Но после премьеры Камиль забеспокоился, что данная работа не является достаточно серьёзной, и, утверждая, что всё это было сочинено в шутку, запретил исполнение всех пьес, кроме умирающего _«Лебедя»_ (4). Именно поэтому я сейчас для вас сыграю миниатюру о _«Персонажах с длинными ушами»_ (5).

Я смеюсь, и вскоре скрипка смеётся тоже, истошно вопя и ревя где-то около полминуты.

Холмс улыбается, когда заканчивает играть. 

− Я надеюсь, вам не слишком скучно, дорогой друг?

− Нисколько не скучно.

− Превосходно. Как вы, возможно, поняли, я прибегнул к музыке Сент-Санса, чтобы набраться храбрости для следующего шага, и теперь мы подошли к нему. Я сыграю для вас мою собственную пьесу, и для этого мы должны перейти к более... спокойному настроению. − Темп его речи замедлился; нехарактерная нерешительность вернулась. − Да, к спокойному... и полному надежд, − продолжает он. − К атмосфере чего-то, что могло бы случиться. − Он смотрит на меня взглядом, который я не могу истолковать: иронично и как будто умоляюще, но на грани серьёзности. Похоже, есть что-то, что он хочет, чтобы я понял, что-то, о чём он не говорит, но желает, чтобы я догадался об этом сам.

− Что-то, что может случиться, если будут соблюдены определённые критерии? − осторожно спрашиваю я.

Он вздрагивает. 

− Да, − медленно, в раздумьях, отвечает он. А потом более уверенно: − Да. Если будут соблюдены определённые критерии. − Снова этот взгляд. − Я хочу, чтобы вы _слушали внимательно_ , Уотсон. Действительно внимательно слушали.

Внимая его просьбе, я сажусь прямо, в немалом замешательстве понимая причину ускорения моего пульса: я собираюсь услышать что-то, что Холмс никогда не выразил бы в словах, или, возможно, _не мог_ выразить в словах.

Холмс утверждает, что лишён более мягких и тонких эмоций, но я часто замечал сложный эмоциональный подтекст его поступков. Кроме острых ощущений от логического и интеллектуального вызова во время расследований, в нём есть сострадание, затаённое сочувствие, которое, возможно, ускользает от самого Холмса, но не от меня и, я уверен, не от нашего проницательного друга Лестрейда тоже. Холмс хочет добиться справедливости не только в виде соблюдения буквы закона, но и отстоять победу нравственности и человечности. Он хочет помочь ребёнку, которого скрывали, хочет помочь испуганной мисс Стоунер... 

Всё богатство эмоций присутствуют в музыке, которую он играет, и я уверен, что сегодняшний опыт выйдет далеко за пределы упражнений в технике или математической точности.

Холмс поднимает скрипку, и с того момента, как она начинает петь, я захвачен в плен и околдован. Я забываю о гнетущей жаре в комнате, забываю обо всём, кроме музыки и её создателя. Поначалу струится мелодия ясная и на первый взгляд безмятежная, счастливая и простая, танцующая, как ручей на солнце. Вскоре пассажи становятся более мрачными и более сложными; фразы повторяются много раз, полностью или частично. Они обрываются и произносятся снова, часть из них вклинивается между других фраз, в голосе скрипки слышится робость, озадаченность, поиск, он окрашивается беспокойством и сомнением.

Холмс сказал, что хочет, чтобы я слушал внимательно, и я буквально весь обращен в слух: воспринимаю мелодию не только ушами, но и сердцем. Каждая нота говорит со мной, _со мной_. Музыка как будто рассказывает мне нашу историю, историю встречи Холмса и Уотсона, поёт о лёгких и приятных товарищеских отношениях, развивающихся во что-то более сложное, пока это не начинает причинять... страдания... что?

Темп замедляется, когда вводится новая тема, которая повторяется и перефразируется разными способами и настроениями, как будто пытаясь найти свою идентичность. Голос скрипки становится более низким, более настойчивым, более интенсивным, он пронизан сомнением, его краски сгущаются. Это тоска, сильное желание, затем − внезапно − то едва сдерживаемая ярость, то звонкая горькая радость, пока всё не заканчивается восходящей, задающей вопрос, хроматической последовательностью(6).

Да, пьеса заканчивается вопросом, и я дрожу... дрожу, потому что чувствую: мало того, что заключительный вопрос обращён ко мне, но я не могу избавиться от впечатления, что вся пьеса в конечном счёте говорит о _любви_.

Когда Холмс опускает скрипку, я понимаю, что всё это время слушал, затаив дыхание. Мой стакан с порто забыт. В комнате царит тишина в течение бесконечной минуты, и всё это время Холмс бесстрастно смотрит на стену.

− Я должен как-то назвать эту пьесу, − наконец нарушает он тишину. Он говорит это, обращаясь к стене, а не ко мне. − То, что вы сейчас слушали − первая часть. Я не совсем доволен второй и должен закончить третью − которую всё ещё пытаюсь сочинить. Есть начало, набросок середины, но нет финала.

Я медленно сосредотачиваюсь на дыхании. То, что музыка мне рассказала, похоже на отражение моих эмоций, знакомо, как моё собственное сердцебиение, и я не могу думать ни о чём, кроме того, как адекватно передать свои мысли и переживания. Но из попытки заговорить ничего не выходит, я не могу подобрать слова и, открыв рот, закрываю его снова. 

Отложив скрипку, Холмс присаживается на диван.

− Я подумал, что лучше обратиться за названием к вам, − говорит он, всё ещё не встречаясь со мной взглядом.

Мой пульс учащается. Название для пьесы? Это очень деликатная задача. Мне нужно хорошенько подумать, прежде чем я его скажу; я должен проявить благоразумие. Я хочу рассказать ему о том, что в услышанном были любовь и тоска, нерешительность и страх, надежда и сомнения – и ответить на это, отразить всё это собственным сердцем, но меня парализует неуверенность. Насколько точна моя интерпретация? Как я могу быть уверен, что эти эмоции его, а не проекция моих собственных? И если я действительно услышал их, как могу быть уверен, что я − их объект?

 _Бритва Оккама_ (7). Если Холмс просит, чтобы я слушал внимательно, если он говорит со мной через свою скрипку, можно предположить то, что эти эмоции − его, и направлены они на меня.

Моё колотящееся сердце настаивает, а лёгкая дрожь рук Холмса подсказывает, что первое впечатление правильное, но разум говорит мне, что я ступаю на опасный, очень опасный путь. Ведь если это так, почему Холмс говорит загадками? 

_Бритва Оккама_.

Наконец я говорю:

− Если вы испытываете затруднения с тем, как её назвать, возможно это означает, что вы и не должны этого делать? Пьеса на самом деле чудесна, Холмс. Она попадает прямо в сердце.

Он смотрит на меня. Достаточно часто он уверен в себе на грани высокомерия относительно своих знаний и навыков во многих областях, но сейчас явно не тот случай. Сейчас Холмс − не надменный детектив. Он − артист. Творческий процесс − чувствителен к восприятию, и он так же не уверен в нём, как любой другой творческий человек не уверен, как примут его искусство. И, похоже, сегодня вечером на карту поставлено гораздо больше, чем просто успех того, что он создал. Как я могу показать ему, что понимаю и восхищаюсь не только его храбростью, но и настоящей, истинной красотой рождённой им музыки? Сначала мне приходит в голову название _«Соната дружбы»_ , но это столь банально, что похоже на оскорбление и не передаёт моего понимания данного произведения.

− Пьеса чудесна, − повторяю я. Мой голос дрожит, поскольку я изо всех сил пытаюсь подобрать слова. − Но возможно... возможно, она бросает вызов ярлыкам. Возможно, ей просто не нужно название. Она и без этого твёрдо стоит на ногах. Почему бы не назвать её... − я сглатываю и наклоняюсь вперёд, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Я хочу, чтобы он понял меня без слов, так же, как в тот момент, когда делился своими эмоциями со мной минуту назад. − Почему просто не позволить ей остаться.... _«Безымянной»_?

Холмс выдерживает мой пристальный взгляд так, как будто ожидает чего-то большего, ожидает, что я продолжу. Но я не могу. Я не могу говорить прямо; я не могу сказать слишком много. Неправильное слово сейчас может разрушить всё. Сейчас мы оба словно обнажены.

− Или, − добавляю я, ощущая, как колотится сердце, − возможно, _«Невысказанное»_. − Я вздыхаю. − Но я не думаю, что это подходит. Эта пьеса говорит на своём собственном языке. Пусть она будет _«Безымянной»_.

Я ясно выразился? Во имя всего святого, я не хочу, чтобы он подумал, что я отвечаю отказом! Моё сердце трепыхается где-то в горле.

− Я знал, что был прав, когда попросил вас предложить название. − Его красивые руки... ладони на бёдрах, приподнятые плечи... странная поза, как будто он не может решить, сидеть ему или стоять. Холмс готов сбежать? − Пусть будет «Безымянной». Спасибо.

Взяв с собой Страдивари, он уходит в свою комнату. Только услышав, как за ним захлопывается дверь, я понимаю, что не поблагодарил его, а затем осознаю, что мои слова, возможно, были неправильно поняты. Я хотел показать ему, что всё услышал − но вдруг он подумал, будто я имел в виду, что всё это между нами должно так и остаться невысказанным?

Мой стакан пуст, и я, усевшись на диван, закрываю лицо руками, проклиная страх, который заставляет нас говорить кодами и загадками.

***

(1) − Завиток скрипки − Завиток не носит функциональной нагрузки. Он служит чем-то вроде эмблемы, своего рода фирменного знака или клейма. http://savepic.ru/12787140.jpg  
(2) − «Пляска смерти » (галл. от фр. Danse macabre, итал. Danza macabra) − Симфоническая сюита Камиля Сент-Санса. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-KSTWO5ir0  
(3) − Зоологическая сюита для камерного ансамбля Камиля Сен-Санса «Карнавал животных», созданная в феврале 1886 года.  
(4) − «Лебедь» − Певучая мелодия изображает плавное движение лебедя по поверхности воды.  
(5) − «Персонажи с длинными ушами» − Скрипка чередованием очень высоких и очень низких звуков изображает ослиный крик. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY8_G8cYi_Y  
(6) − Хроматическая последовательность − Последовательность расположенных в восходящем или нисходящем порядке звуков, в которой расстояние между соседними ступенями равно полутону.  
(7) − Бритва Окама (англ. Occam's razor) − Методологический принцип, получивший название от имени английского монаха-францисканца, философа-номиналиста Уильяма Оккама (англ. Ockham, Occam; лат. Gulielmus Occamus; ок. 1285—1349). В кратком виде он гласит: «Не следует множить сущее без необходимости» или «Многообразие не следует предполагать без необходимости».


	3. Вторая часть

Весь следующий день Холмс проводит в своей комнате и появляется в гостиной только к ужину. В его отсутствие я гуляю в Гайд-парке, беспокойно меряю шагами нашу гостиную, затем пытаюсь читать, но на самом деле сижу, невидяще уставившись на страницу. 

Совместный ужин проходит в тишине; мы запиваем холодное мясо и салат большим количеством вина. Холмс так глубоко погружён в мысли, что, кажется, едва осознаёт моё присутствие. После ужина он вновь уходит в свою комнату, а я, намереваясь пораньше лечь спать, тоже ненадолго удаляюсь к себе, чтобы переодеться. Тягучая и безжалостная жара усиливается день ото дня и не отпускает по вечерам, поскольку сохраняется в стенах, крышах и мостовой, и в обычной одежде неуютно, она быстро пропитывается потом. 

Я раздеваюсь, моюсь прохладной водой и надеваю халат.

Когда я возвращаюсь в гостиную, чтобы налить себе последний на сегодня стакан вина и заглушить жажду перед сном, дверь в комнату Холмса распахивается.

− Мой дорогой Уотсон, вы могли бы выдержать ещё один концерт? − Энергия и волнение окружают его как электрическое поле. − Я переделал вторую часть _«Безымянной»_. Вы сможете выслушать меня?

Я едва не роняю стакан. 

− Конечно.

Он уходит в свою комнату за Страдивари, а я устраиваюсь на диване с сигаретой и стаканом вина, в предвкушении ощущая, как колотится сердце. Вернувшись, Холмс закрывает шторы и принимает позу, в которой собирается играть; в течение минуты он стоит с закрытыми глазами и поднятым смычком, а затем не выдерживает и опускает инструмент. Он нервно ерошит волосы до тех пор, пока они не приходят в живописный беспорядок. Его силуэт четко вырисовывается напротив тёмных штор, и этого достаточно, чтобы выбить меня из колеи; подавляя чувства, я так сильно сжимаю пальцами стакан, что, боюсь, могу его раздавить. 

Холмс как-то особенно, тревожно красив сегодня вечером и сам словно вибрирует, как одна из его скрипичных струн; напряжение, исходящее от него, потрясает меня; мне нужно держаться за _что-то_ менее хрупкое.

− Боже, какая жара! − восклицает он, нервно пожимая плечами под подтяжками. − Она терзает, мучает и раздражает меня безумно! Уотсон, вы не будете возражать, если я сниму рубашку?

Сигарета почти обжигает мои пальцы, и я давлю её в пепельнице. 

− Нет, нисколько. − Мой голос дрожит. В действительности я хотел бы сказать: _Боже, конечно, нет! И, пожалуйста, позволь мне сделать это для тебя._

А потом я совершенно немею и едва дышу, наблюдая, как его тонкие длинные пальцы расстёгивают пуговицы. 

− Правила могут идти к чёрту в такую погоду, − объявляет Холмс, когда его рубашка падает на спинку кресла.

Теперь он, одетый только в брюки, с петлями подтяжек на бёдрах, стоит босым на деревянном полу. Он убийственно красив. _Просто смотреть_ на него мучительно; мне хотелось бы отвести взгляд, но даже ради спасения души я не смог бы сделать это.

Холмс снова поднимает скрипку, и с первой ноты я понимаю: то, что я слышу сегодня, совершенно отличается от того, что он играл вчера вечером. Вчера музыка была нерешительной, исследующей, ищущей, достигающей соглашения с незнакомой эмоцией, но сейчас − ничего похожего на вопрос или эксперимент. Голос скрипки сильный и ясный, и если первая часть говорила с моим сердцем, вторая говорит с телом. Это − голос желания; он яростный, требовательный, неустанный и абсолютный. Каждая нота прикасается к моей коже, трогает меня, раздевает, лижет, причиняет боль, целует.

Через две минуты меня охватывает опасный и сладкий озноб, а затем всё во мне начинает пылать. Я наблюдаю за Холмсом: прикрытые глаза, чётко двигающиеся пальцы на грифе скрипки, профиль от челюсти до плеча, тени выше ключицы, которая выглядит созданной для того, чтобы я проследил её совершенную линию языком. Холмс слегка покачивается под музыку, и мой взгляд скользит от его плеча до пояса брюк, а потом затуманивается и теряет связь с действительностью. 

Нет никаких сомнений: эта музыкальная пьеса − любовный акт. Есть дразнящая прелюдия, а затем само слияние; его темп возрастает и подводит к кульминационному моменту. И на этот призыв откликается не только моё тело, но и душа, придавая моменту глубокую чувственность. 

Мои губы горят, на лбу выступает пот, в паху нарастает напряжение, с которым ничего невозможно сделать. На мне − только тонкий шелковый халат, который не скрывает того, что со мной происходит. И всему виной − невероятная музыка и невероятный скрипач. 

_Безымянное_. Всё ещё безымянное, но едва ли невысказанное.

Когда звучит финальное крещендо, вспыхнув под конец одной сильной нотой, которая, вибрируя, заполняет комнату, я дышу как после быстрого бега. Я смущён и позорно возбуждён. Мой взгляд падает на подушку в углу дивана, но если я потянусь за ней и положу себе на колени, то только привлеку внимание Холмса к тому, что хочу скрыть. 

И в любом случае слишком поздно. 

Он видит мой взгляд и возбуждение, скорей подчёркнутое, чем скрытое тонкой тканью. Моё лицо горит от смущения и волнения; думая над тем, не сбежать ли мне сию минуту прочь, я понимаю, что достиг точки невозврата. Я прочитал его музыку как сексуальное приглашение и позволил собственному желанию обнаружить себя. Теперь я должен столкнуться с последствиями. Если я всё неправильно истолковал, безвозвратно разоблачив своё извращённое влечение перед Холмсом − я полностью в его власти, причём _эта_ мысль возбуждает и пугает меня в равной мере. Если он захочет, он может разрушить мою жизнь.

При всём своём гениальном уме Холмс − человек действия. Положив Страдивари на фортепьяно, он в два стремительных шага подходит ко мне, поднимает на ноги и замирает напротив меня, очень близко. Его глаза горят огнём, который ослепляет меня. Я ощущаю все признаки опасности, но мне нужна опасность. Мне нужен его огонь. _Я хочу его_.

Без предисловий он развязывает пояс халата, и ткань распахивается, выставляя на обозрение мою наготу. Мой член дёргается, как будто пытаясь дотянуться до его руки. 

Дыхание сбивается.

На несколько секунд всё замирает − как воздух перед мощнейшим раскатом грома. Затем, возможно, что-то гремит и взрывается, сотрясая землю: пусть я, оглушённый, ничего не слышу, зато чувствую, как пол гостиной уходит из-под ног. Всё сущее даёт крен, и я уже вижу перед собой не требовательный страстный взгляд, а склоненную черноволосую голову. 

Затем Холмс продолжает начатое движение и плавно опускается на колени. Разведя полы халата в стороны длинными красивыми пальцами, он обнимает меня за бёдра, притягивает к себе, и я ощущаю его горячие нежные губы. Удовольствие проносится по мне раскалённой добела волной, и я, не сдержав стон, хватаюсь за его плечи. Когда я начинаю дрожать и мои колени подгибаются, он, усадив меня на диван и разведя бёдра, устраивается между ними. Самой идеи, что Холмс ласкает меня ртом, достаточно, чтобы я потерял сознание. Реальность же представляется и вовсе невозможной. Касаясь меня языком, он нежно рисует на промежности круги кончиками пальцев, из-за чего перед моими глазами расцветают ослепительные всполохи. Я чувствую его движения больше, чем вижу их, а когда он мягко стонет, звук в его горле вибрирует ударной волной по всем моим нервным окончаниям. Мне хочется на него смотреть, но удовольствие так безбрежно, что я закрываю глаза и сдаюсь в плен. Когда наслаждение достигает пика, я непроизвольно откидываю голову и, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, выгибаю бёдра.  
Оргазм ослепляет меня, сладостно выкручивает всё тело − и тут же опустошает и блаженно лишает сил. 

Прежде чем я полностью прихожу в себя, я слышу, что Холмс поднимается с пола и быстрым шагом удаляется в свою комнату.

В гостиной − неестественно тихо и спокойно. Не доносится ни звука.

Когда дыхание восстанавливается, я вытираю пот с лица. Я не могу поверить в то, что сейчас произошло, и, возможно, Холмс не может тоже, поэтому так поспешно убежал. На мгновение страх овладевает мной, но я усилием воли отцепляю его когти.

В конце концов что здесь было? Звучала прекрасная чувственная музыка. И была сознательная провокация − ведь то, что произошло, невозможно приписать прихоти или случайному порыву. Это было заранее обдумано, запланировано, _желаемо_.

Почему же я должен считать, что он об этом сейчас сожалеет? Ему стыдно? Не может быть, чтобы он, да ещё с его проницательностью, сомневался относительно моего к нему отношения: Боже, да оно написано у меня на лбу.

Я встаю с дивана и завязываю пояс халата. Затем беззвучно подкрадываюсь к двери Холмса. В течение нескольких минут я стою там, слушая и дрожа как собака, тоскующая возле комнаты хозяина. Какое-то время не слышно никаких звуков, но потом слабый стон достигает моих ушей. Я поднимаю руку, чтобы постучать, но, так и не решившись, опускаю её. Обходя скрипящие половицы, я отступаю и возвращаюсь в свою комнату.

Когда я наконец погружаюсь в сон, за окном уже светает.


	4. Третья часть

Мои опасения по поводу того, как мне вести себя с Холмсом утром, не оправдались: я не видел его весь день. 

Жара не спадала; я провёл большую часть дня либо в кресле, лениво читая, либо за столом, пытаясь писать. Связывание слов в предложения обычно помогает мне разобраться в своих мыслях. Холмс часто саркастически комментировал мою «поэзию» при описании его расследований, но сегодня нет никакой поэзии, только прозаическое царапанье бумаги. Слова отказываются выходить из-под моего пера. Кроме того, после каждого второго слова металлическое перо, цепляясь за влажную бумагу, нуждается в очищении − подходящая метафора для моего ума, думаю я мрачно. Весь день мои мысли бегают по кругу, а перед глазами всплывают обжигающие воображение картины: Холмс играет на скрипке без рубашки; его руки распахивают халат; его коленопреклоненная поза между моих бёдер.

Я чувствую, как мои щёки начинают гореть, и я, отбросив ручку, прячу лицо в ладонях.

Поэзия! Если мои истории немного приукрашены, то только каплей масла, чтобы ослабить трение, и несколькими крупинками сахара, добавленного к иногда горькому и хмельному напитку, которым является гений Холмса. Несколько раз, в шутку, Лестрейд спрашивал меня, как я могу выносить такого человека как Холмс, но правда в том, что я не только могу его выносить − я совершенно не представляю, как без него жить. Я люблю его совершенства и несовершенства, его странности, его сложный характер, его блестящий ум, его таланты, его незабываемое лицо, его стройное худощавое тело... Возможно, что физическая привлекательность предшествовала любви, но это − вечный как мир вопрос про курицу и яйцо. Когда дело доходит до Холмса, я неспособен отделить любовь от желания. Они переплетены так же неразрывно, как аканты(1) на обоях дизайна Уильяма Морриса(2).

Дома я не нахожу себе места и отправляюсь на прогулку. Едва я успеваю пересечь Мэрилебоун-Роуд, как мои волосы увлажняются, а пот катится градом по лбу и позвоночнику. Небо над Лондоном непрозрачное и грязное, и весь город молит о дожде и хорошей грозе, которая разгонит беспощадный зной. Потея и невольно ругаясь сквозь зубы, я какое-то время бесцельно прохаживаюсь, а затем возвращаюсь домой и принимаю холодную ванну.

***

Не видя Холмса весь следующий день, я начинаю волноваться. Безусловно, это его не первое внезапное исчезновение, но я интуитивно чувствую, что на этот раз он не занимается расследованием. Я стучу в его дверь, но с той стороны нет никакого ответа, а когда открываю дверь и заглядываю внутрь, то с тоской вижу, что комната пуста. Стопки бумаг покрывают каждую поверхность, везде разбросана одежда, а в воздухе витает резкий запах табака. Я захожу в комнату и озираюсь; увидев оставленную на спинке кровати льняную рубашку, я провожу по ней пальцами. Я упиваюсь прикосновением к ней − потому что она прикасалась к его коже.

Хоть убейте меня, но я не хочу, чтобы наш физический контакт всё погубил. И отчаянно желаю, чтобы он отличался от случайного и бессмысленного акта, совершённого в тёмном переулке. Если он когда-нибудь повторится − а я всем сердцем надеюсь, что повторится − я хочу, чтобы перед этим мы признались другу другу в наших чувствах.

***

Поужинав в одиночестве, я сидел и читал, когда услышал на лестнице знакомые торопливые шаги. Мгновение спустя дверь распахивается, и Холмс влетает в гостиную. Он бодр и энергичен, он словно искрится. Размахивая футляром для скрипки, он пересекает комнату и ставит его на подоконник.

− Холмс! − восклицаю я, вскакивая из кресла и роняя книгу на пол. − Где, чёрт возьми, вы были?

− В церкви, − нетерпеливо отвечает он. 

− Где?..

Он склоняется над футляром, и я не вижу его лица. 

− Если быть более точным, то в церкви Сент-Джеймс. Я знаком с хормейстером этой церкви, а тот любезно позволяет мне использовать помещение, когда в этом возникает необходимость. Благодаря сводчатому потолку в храме превосходная акустика, к тому же сейчас там царит прохлада. − Наконец Холмс поворачивается, чтобы поймать мой взгляд; в руке он держит скрипку. − Мой дорогой друг, прошу вас, сделайте мне одолжение: послушайте третью часть _«Безымянной»_. Я только что дописал её.

На его лице сложное выражение: он как будто пытается совладать с множеством обрушившихся на него из эмоций. Я вижу, что он доволен и бодр, но при этом очень взволнован и старается подавить свою нервозность. Во мне накопилось столько переживаний по поводу его внезапного исчезновения и столько невысказанных слов, но теперь я просто глубоко вздыхаю и забываю о своих метаниях. Его воодушевление увлекает меня, и, отложив книгу на стол, я даю ему таким образом понять, что весь в его распоряжении.

− Почту за честь, − говорю я.

А между тем мне становится тревожно, и я даже вздрагиваю: после второй части я понятия не имею, чего ожидать.

Но я смотрю на Холмса не отрываясь и уже не стесняясь своего пристального любующегося взгляда. 

Его фигуру будто окружает мягкое сияние, а на щеках горит свежий румянец. Поразительный, волнующий свет ночи, когда он играл для меня вторую часть, сменился на более мягкий и бледный.

− _Слушайте_ , − просит он; его глаза блестят.

Я откидываюсь на спинку кресла, когда Холмс, настроив скрипку, поднимает её.

Мне нужно было услышать всего лишь несколько тактов, чтобы понять, что третья часть изумительна. Сегодня вечером инструмент поёт ясно и сладко, но с оттенком меланхолии. И снова звучит основная тема; фраза, в начале сыгранная во всей своей полноте, затем распадается на фрагменты, которые повторяются, обрываются и перефразируются. Вторая часть пьесы на всём протяжении украшена двумя особенностями, придающий ей печальный подтекст; она вся усеяна резкими модуляциями − сладостными, но болезненными глиссандо(3) и повторяющейся короткой последовательностью из чистого отчаяния, честного и острого.

Когда темп к финалу возрастает, мелодичная фраза из самого начала возвращается, изменяясь почти до регистра альта и делая голос скрипки одновременно умоляющим и требовательным.

Я слушаю так, как никогда не слушал в своей жизни. Я слышу привязанность и неуверенность, надежду и страх, радость и боль, но прежде всего любовь − всепобеждающую, всепоглощающую любовь, раскрашенную в цвета и оттенки всех других эмоций, но сохраняющуюся благодаря им, усиленную ими; любовь настолько глубокую, что её можно выразить только вот так, без слов.

Только в тот момент, когда звучит последняя нота, я замечаю на своём лице слёзы и то, как крепко сжимаю руками колени, подавляя дрожь. Холмс учащённо дышит, вдоль линии его волос мерцают мелкие бусинки пота, а волосы ещё больше завились в колечки.

Мы смотрим друг на друга; в комнате − звенящая тишина. 

Поднявшись с дивана, я подхожу к нему, забираю и бережно укладываю скрипку со смычком на фортепиано, а потом с нежностью охватываю ладонями его лицо. Сначала я не знаю, что говорить. Мой взгляд скользит по резким чертам его лица, которое я так люблю: ровные дуги бровей, орлиный нос и высокие скулы, красиво очерченный рот.

Холмс использовал свою музыку, чтобы поговорить со мной, а мне, как всегда, нужны слова. Но сейчас я не доверяю своим собственным словам. Глядя в серые глаза и поглаживая большими пальцами его скулы, я мягким полушёпотом цитирую:

− «Однажды, застав его в тот момент, когда он открыл статуи Силена, я мельком увидел скульптуры, которые были до того скрыты: они были богоподобны − яркие и красивые, совершенно удивительные. У меня больше не было выбора. Я просто должен был сделать то, что он мне сказал(4)».

Мне приходилось видеть, как Шерлок Холмс краснеет, но сейчас его гладкую бледную кожу украсил особенно жаркий румянец. 

На его губах появляется улыбка, когда он выдыхает: 

− Поэзия, Уотсон.

И теперь меня покидают все сомнения и страхи. Мой друг, при всех его презрительных комментариях о страстях, открыл своё сердце; он открыт, как статуи Силена, и всё, что я могу сделать − распахнуть свою собственную душу, чтобы принять красоту этих чувств. 

Его руки в ответ легко касаются меня, а я закрываю глаза и целую его в губы. 

***

Намного позже, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, пресыщенные и сонные, мы лежим в постели Холмса. Везде, где мы соприкасаемся, кожа блестит от пота, а простыни влажные и смятые.

− Мы всё ещё не преступники, − бормочет Холмс напротив шрама на моём плече.

− Разве нет?

− Ну, я предполагаю, что это так. Грубая непристойность. Но нам ещё предстоит совершить более тяжкое преступление.

Я чувствую блаженную усталость, но отвечаю: 

− Я с нетерпением жду, когда мы нарушим закон.

Рассмеявшись, Холмс проводит большим пальцем вдоль моей челюсти.

 _Любовь, которая не смеет назвать своего имени_. Всю весну я подозревал, что Холмс следил за процессом «Корона против Уайльда»(5) так же внимательно, как и я. Ни один из нас его ни разу не упомянул. Теперь, когда мы свободны обсудить все аспекты процесса открыто, нам больше нечего сказать.

Мы лежим в сонной тишине, слушая доносящиеся с улицы звуки голосов, цокот копыт и скрип колёс. Грудь Холмса поднимается и опускается под моей рукой в спокойном и мягком ритме, а его рука лежит на моём животе. Не уверенный в том, спит ли он, я целую его во взъерошенные волосы и вновь полушёпотом цитирую: 

− «Этот человек настолько необычный, и говорит он так же, что как бы вы ни старались, вы никогда не найдёте рядом с ним никого − ни в настоящем, ни в прошлом»(6).

Я не стал продолжать цитату до конца, про Силена и сатиров, вспомнив о своих лихорадочных фантазиях о Холмсе в собственной постели всего несколько ночей назад. Жизнь − удивительная штука.

− Ммм? − Губы Холмса касаются моей шеи, а его голос прокатывается вибрацией вниз по телу.

Я вспоминаю пункт в списке, который я составил ещё в самом начале нашей дружбы, когда всё ещё пытался занести в каталог и классифицировать странное, но очаровательное существо, которое было Холмсом: _Знание литературы – Ноль._

− Это из _«Пира мудрецов»_ , − улыбаясь, объясняю я. − Речь Алкивиада: панегирик Сократу. Легко применить к Уотсону и Холмсу.

Его ответ − сонным тоном произнесённое обещание: 

− Я больше никогда не буду высмеивать поэзию.

Я улыбаюсь: 

− Ловлю вас на слове.

Мои пальцы медленно поглаживают его плечо. Кожа и мышцы, сухожилие и кость: поэзия проявляется во многих формах.

***

Рано утром за окном слышатся грозовые раскаты. Расправившись с жарой, дождь приносит с собой долгожданную, живительную прохладу, а затем ровное, устойчивое, благодатное тепло. 

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Акант − Скульптурное или рельефное украшение в виде стилизованного растения.  
(2) − Обои дизайна Уильяма Морриса − Художнику и дизайнеру Уильяму Моррису принадлежит огромная роль в создании домашнего стиля, который теперь принято называть «английским». Бумажные обои по дизайну Морриса (не говоря о тканях, мебели и стекле) были по карману далеко не каждому – из-за сложных многоцветных рисунков процесс их изготовления был долгим и дорогостоящим. По ссылке можно увидеть обои его дизайна http://www.3deko.info/inter/istoriya_stilei/507-oboi-uilyama-morrisa-iskusstvo-i-botanika.html  
(3) − Глисса́ндо − (итал. glissando от фр. glisser − скользить) − Музыкальный термин, штрих, означающий плавное скольжение от одного звука к другому; даёт колористический эффект.  
(4) − Фраза из диалога Платона, посвящённого проблеме любви. В "Пире мудрецов" в форме диалога описана масса вещей, касающихся нравов, общественной и частной жизни древних греков, а также древнегреческих наук и искусств. (Plato, The Symposium, 216e-217a)  
(5) − «Корона против Уайльда» − Имеется в виду Оскар Уайльд. Гомосексуализм в те времена считался уголовным преступлением, а доказательств − хватало с избытком. Оскар Уайльд получил два года каторги и отбывал их очень тяжело. Что и послужило причиной его скорой смерти в 1900-м.  
(6) − Фраза из диалога Платона. (Plato, The Symposium, 221d-e)


End file.
